


Saint Seiya – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012

by Kaze_No_Seinto



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaze_No_Seinto/pseuds/Kaze_No_Seinto
Summary: Hace varias décadas dejaron alma y corazón para detener a los dioses griegos. En 2012, Atenea y sus Santos probarán sus lazos de amistad en un desafío inédito: Enfrentar a diez deidades pertenecientes a distintos panteones, quienes pretenden erradicar a la humanidad entera. Historia basada en fuentes oficiales y en una hipotética Saga de Zeus. Grupo oficial en facebook.





	1. CAPÍTULO 1: ¡ESPERANZA! LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE BRONCE

**Author's Note:**

> Saludos desde Ecuador. Este es un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando desde el año 2012, el cual espero sea de su agrado.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ni la serie de anime y manga  _'Saint Seiya'_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: El maestro Masami Kurumada y de la compañía Toei Animation.

* * *

 

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

Atenea y sus Caballeros restauraron una vez más la paz en el planeta tras varios años de cruentas batallas. El avatar de Zeus, el todopoderoso dios de los dioses olímpicos, fue detenido en su intento por castigar a los humanos.

La paz reinó en la Tierra y el Santuario por varios años, durante los cuales Saori Kido, en lugar de elegir un nuevo Patriarca; se proclamó administradora de su propio recinto sagrado y tomó varias decisiones trascendentes.

Las Doce Casas fueron habitadas nuevamente por una naciente generación de Caballeros Dorados y el nuevo Santuario contaba, además, con una joven y renovada armada de Santos de Plata y de Bronce.

* * *

 

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por  _José-V. Sayago Gallardo_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¡ESPERANZA! LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE BRONCE**

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Casa de Libra==

—Levántate Senshi. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo mejor esta vez —exhortó Shiryû con una voz paciente y comprensiva a su aprendiz.

A sus pies y esforzándose por levantarse, estaba el nuevo Caballero de Bronce de Dragón. El joven se encontraba bastante maltrecho por lo exigente del entrenamiento.

Al verlo en tal condición, el Dorado de Libra suavizó su actitud y le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a reincorporarse, sin embargo, el Santo la rechazó y con gran determinación se puso de pies por sus propios medios.

—Lo siento maestro. No fallaré esta vez —aseguró el muchacho de cabellera negra hasta los hombros, poniéndose en guardia y encendiendo su cosmos a su máximo posible.

Viendo tal demostración de convicción, el mentor le regaló una sonrisa de satisfacción al alumno.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora recuerda que para liberar el poder máximo de tu constelación, no debes bajar la guardia de tu puño izquierdo… Protege tu corazón.

Escuchando estos consejos, Senshi puso todo su empeño y concentración en liberar la técnica que tanto esfuerzo le costó aprender:

—¡'Dragón Naciente del Monte Rozán'! —exclamó, liberando una cantidad enorme de energía con el ken.

No obstante, en milésimas de segundo Shiryû esquivó el furioso embate y, observando la defensa baja de su sucesor de bronce, se acercó a él y posó la mano sobre su pecho sin que siquiera lo notara.

—Debes concentrarte más, Senshi. El enemigo no solo te tocará el corazón. No dejes puntos débiles en tu técnica.

El aludido permaneció inmóvil al estar tan cerca de la imponente presencia del legendario Shiryû. Siempre le impactó la presencia majestuosa que le otorgaba portar la armadura dorada de Libra.

—Lo haré mejor la próxima vez, maestro —susurró el joven de Bronce, retirando la mirada. En sus ojos azulados era evidente la decepción.

—Vamos, quita esa cara. Con más entrenamiento serás el mejor —lo animó amable el sabio instructor, mirándolo con ternura—. Y no seas tan formal conmigo. Puedes decirme 'papá' si quieres.

El rostro del Caballero de Bronce se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa al escuchar estas palabras. No pudo contener el impulso de dar un fuerte abrazo a su padre y mentor.

—¡Algún día seré tan fuerte como mi papá y el abuelo Dohko! —expresó el joven con exorbitante júbilo—. ¡No descansaré hasta convertirme en una leyenda como tú!

—¡Tienes buena actitud, Senshi! Sin duda eres todo un Santo de Atenea —lo felicitó Libra, acariciando suavemente su cabellera negra—. Cuando tu madre te vea con esa armadura se va a emocionar mucho.

El sonido de varios pasos metálicos sobre el mármol interrumpió la conversación entre padre e hijo. Un Caballero Dorado hizo presencia en el Séptimo Templo.

—¡Shun! Qué agradable sorpresa.

Virgo no respondió a la espontánea bienvenida de su amigo y compañero de generación. Su semblante era diferente al habitual, ya que en ese momento mostraba preocupación y premura. Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para saludar al sucesor y al antecesor del Dragón.

—Perdón por interrumpirlos, pero Atenea ha convocado a una Reunión Dorada.

El rostro de Shiryû se ensombreció de repente. Él sabía que si Saori reunía a todos los Caballeros Dorados en los aposentos del Patriarca, no sería para darles buenas noticias.

—Senshi, por favor regresa a entrenar con tus compañeros —le ordenó con seriedad a su hijo—. Te veré en la noche.

Sin decir nada más, Libra apresuró el paso junto a Shun dispuesto a reunirse con su diosa.

Ante la mirada perpleja del Dragón, los Caballeros de Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer y Leo atravesaron presurosos el templo. Era la primera vez que Senshi veía a tantos Santos Dorados juntos.

 

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Campos de Entrenamiento==

En actitud relajada, una bella joven de larga cabellera castaña se encontraba recostada sobre una de las pocas porciones de pasto del terreno. En medio de su aburrimiento posó su mirada verde en el lento pasar de las nubes. Un sonoro bostezo escapó de su boca, ya que lo tranquilo del ambiente le había causado un poco de somnolencia.

—Qué aburrido es todo esto… —masculló la chica, jugueteando con la máscara metálica que se suponía debía estar cubriendo sus facciones—. ¿Por qué el maestro dejó mi entrenamiento y se fue así tan de repente?

—¡Anna! ¡Esta es la décima vez en esta semana que dejas que vean tu rostro! —le reprendió un joven rubio de vivaces ojos castaños—. ¡Tu maestro Shun te va a regañar si no te ve con ella!

Quien le hablaba era su amigo y compañero, el Santo de Bronce de Pegaso.

La aludida simplemente se tomó tales palabras a modo de broma, como casi siempre solía hacerlo.

—Eres un pesado, Kenji. No creas que me voy a enamorar de ti solo porque me has visto tantas veces sin máscara —profirió Anna de Andrómeda, sonriéndole de forma coqueta al sorprendido muchacho, cuyo rostro se ruborizó de inmediato.

—No digas tonterías, Anna —respondió el joven con un improvisado aire severo que intentaba disfrazar su vergüenza—. Conoces bien las reglas del Santuario y ya te has metido en bastantes problemas por desobedecerlas

—Está bien, no te pongas así, Kenji —le instó la joven, reaccionando a la actitud de su interlocutor—. Ustedes los japoneses sí que se lo toman todo muy en serio.

Andrómeda dejó la comodidad de su lecho de césped para colocarse nuevamente su máscara.

—¿Contento?

—No vine aquí para reclamarte por tu máscara. Solo quería preguntarte si has visto por aquí a mi maestra Marin. Se fue hace varios días y me dijo que regresaría hoy.

—No eres el primero que me pregunta por su maestro. Parece ser que nos dejaron solos a todos nosotros. Imagínate, incluso esa chica nórdica que casi nunca habla, vino a preguntarme por su maestro.

—¡Qué mala compañera eres! —resaltó indignado el nuevo Pegaso—. ¿Acaso no sabías que su nombre es Natassia de Cisne?

Anna se avergonzó al desconocer la identidad de su colega de Bronce. Así que dándole las espaldas al rubio, decidió que sería mejor cambiar el tema:

—Pues tampoco he visto a Senshi. En la mañana vistió su armadura de Dragón y se fue a entrenar con su padre en la Casa de Libra. Ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros… Ese idiota…

—No me trates tan mal, Anna —intervino el aludido en un tono divertido y a la vez incómodo.

Senshi había llegado en silencio a la escena para colocarse junto a su amigo Kenji desde que la joven de Andrómeda se giró. Por suerte para ella, la careta metálica cubrió su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza.

—Ahora todos los Caballeros de Oro deben estar presentes en la Reunión Dorada convocada por Atenea —añadió pensativo el joven de melena negra—. Mi padre y sus compañeros se veían bastante preocupados.

Las palabras del Dragón consiguieron alterar sobremanera a Pegaso Kenji, quien con gran expectativa tomó a su amigo por las hombreras hasta casi sacudirlo de manera grosera.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Una Reunión Dorada?!

—Pues sí, amigo —musitó Senshi un tanto intimidado por la intempestiva reacción de su compañero de generación—, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que nos darán los pormenores de la convocatoria en la noche.

Su amigo casi no prestó atención a esas últimas palabras. Su atención estaba concentrada en los miles de pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente.

—«¡Creo que esta es la oportunidad que tanto he estado esperando! —reflexionó con emoción el de armadura blanca—. ¡No la decepcionaré, señorita Saori!»

Desde que tuvo memoria, el joven Kenji de Pegaso siempre fue leal a Atenea, pero más allá de su fervor hacia la diosa, estaba su devoción hacia la mujer llamada Saori. Kenji tenía un solo objetivo en la vida: Superar a su antecesor, el legendario Seiya de Sagitario. Las crónicas del Santuario narraban de manera épica, las mortales batallas en las que su héroe había salido victorioso para proteger a Saori. Por tal razón, su sucesor de bronce no podía quedarse atrás. Tener la protección de la constelación de Pegaso significaba una gran responsabilidad. Debía hacer lo posible por estar más cerca de Saori y ser su protector predilecto, tal y como Seiya lo era en ese momento.

Ya que la paz reinaba en la Tierra, ninguno de los nuevos Santos había mostrado todavía sus habilidades en una batalla real. Y qué oportunidad más perfecta para que el impulsivo joven se luzca. Si un nuevo peligro se cernía sobre la Tierra, Kenji sería quien salve el día y así se ganaría la simpatía de Saori.

—¡Nos vamos, señores! —exclamó repentinamente el sucesor de Pegaso.

—¿Adónde, Kenji? —inquirieron el Dragón y Andrómeda al unísono.

—¡Vamos a asistir a la Reunión Dorada!

  

 

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Barracas==

—¡Maldita sea!

El grito de ira de aquel Santo de Bronce retumbó en todo el lugar. La furia que sentía era indescriptible, y no tanto porque se encontraba postrado en una cama al estar inmovilizado por numerosas heridas. El orgullo de ese joven de lacio cabello plateado y mirada escarlata había sido lastimado por la derrota, y eso para él eso era más doloroso que cualquier malestar físico.

—Natassia de Cisne… La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, te voy a despedazar la armadura y esa horrible máscara que portas —murmuró entre dientes el contrariado Caballero de Fénix—. No seré considerado porque eres mujer y te aplastaré como a un insecto.

Mientras se seguía sumiendo en el resentimiento y maldiciendo a su rival y compañera, una suave voz femenina lo llamó por su nombre.

—Evan… —farfulló una jovencita enmascarada de frágil figura, la cual estaba ataviada en ropas de entrenamiento.

Ella traía vendas y ungüentos en las manos. Estaba dispuesta a tratar las heridas del maltrecho joven, así que se le acercó tímidamente.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le increpó con rabia el muchacho herido—. ¡Ya lo sé! Seguramente vienes a sacarme en cara mi derrota, ¿cierto, Natassia? ¡Pues no te lo voy a poner fácil, pequeña!

Sin decir una palabra, la chica de hermosa cabellera celeste ondulada tomó suavemente la mano de Evan y empezó la tarea de curar los cortes que ella misma le había infligido con sus técnicas de hielo.

Por un corto instante el joven Santo se quedó pasmado, sintiendo el delicado roce de las manos de Natassia. Incluso parecía ser que su ira había desaparecido completamente.

—«Increíble… Y pensar que esas manos son tan fuertes y hábiles golpeando y ejecutando técnicas» _—_ reflexionó él sin quitarle la mirada a su compañera.

El Fénix reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza para volver en sí de su éxtasis y violentamente alejó su brazo de las manos de la muchacha.

—Ya basta de idioteces. Estoy bien. No necesito que mi rival atienda mis heridas.

Natassia se alejó un poco de su compañero, permaneciendo cabizbaja enfrente suyo sin decir una palabra. Evan simplemente giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario dispuesto a no verla, ya que aún seguía enojado por la derrota.

El silencio se volvió eterno.

—Si quieres permanecer aquí, por lo menos di algo interesante —le exigió sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla—. Me incomoda que alguien que está a solas conmigo no diga una palabra

—Esto… Yo no soy una pequeña… —le respondió ella con recelo, casi susurrando—. Solo soy un año menor que tú.

Obviamente la Amazona esperaba la peor reacción de su compañero al conocer su carácter irascible, sin embargo, el joven de cabellos platinados rió levemente. El comentario de Natassia le había causado gracia, pero al no querer mostrarle un lado amistoso a su rival, se giró nuevamente y clavó sus hostiles ojos rojos sobre ella.

—No me interesa que seas solo un año menor que yo. ¡Para mí todos ustedes son unos mocosos que no tuvieron que sufrir para obtener el derecho de portar sus armaduras!

Evan era el único de los Caballeros de Bronce que ganó la protección de una constelación sin tener un mentor que lo instruya. Su antecesor, el Caballero Dorado Ikki de Leo, se había negado a entrenarlo, ya que lo consideraba débil y nada digno de vestir su apreciada cloth de Fénix. Con el tiempo y mucho esfuerzo, Evan había demostrado su fuerza, pero a la vez que crecía su poder, también lo hacía su resentimiento hacia su antecesor y compañeros que sí habían sido entrenados…

—¡Tú no conoces el verdadero sufrimiento de estar solo y esforzarte por salir adelante por ti mismo! —añadió él casi gritando—. A ti te entrenó el legendario Santo Hyôga de Acuario, quien tan dulcemente te enseñó todo lo necesario para ser la guerrera que eres ahora, ¿o me equivoco?

La jovencita de cabello celeste no respondió y guardó silencio por varios segundos, mientras que su compañero la miraba fijamente en busca que una réplica.

—¡Vamos, habla! —insistió grosero—. ¡No te quedes callada!

—Yo… escuché desde lejos lo que ellos decían —respondió inesperadamente Cisne, dejando confundido a su interlocutor.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Kenji, Anna y Senshi se dirigen a la cámara del Patriarca… Atenea convocó a Reunión Dorada.

El semblante del Fénix cambió completamente. El resentimiento de la derrota dejó de importarle tras escuchar esas últimas palabras, así que ignorando el dolor de las heridas, se incorporó de su lecho de un salto y se dispuso a salir de la barraca.

—Debemos detenerlos, Natassia. Si descubren que hay Santos de Bronce en la Reunión Dorada, no me quiero imaginar el castigo que nos impondrán a todos nosotros.

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Entrada a la Cámara del Patriarca==

El primero en llegar al lugar de la reunión fue el Caballero Dorado de Aries. Caminando con un porte solemne y una expresión de tranquilidad, Kiki se disponía a abrir las puertas del recinto de su diosa.

—«Creo que ha llegado la hora de cumplir con mi destino. Seré un digno sucesor de su armadura dorada. Maestro Mû».

La capa del lemuriano ondeaba con el viento, al igual que su largo cabello castaño rojizo. El digno sucesor de Aries mostraba la misma madurez y seriedad que su respetado antecesor.

—¡Kiki! —lo llamó con emoción una voz familiar antes de que abriera el portón.

El rostro del joven se iluminó al voltearse y ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Seiya! ¡Amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos!

Por un momento el Santo de Sagitario tuvo la impresión de vislumbrar el rostro de aquel niño alegre que conoció siempre.

A pesar de lucir la apariencia majestuosa que otorga el vestir una armadura dorada, y a pesar de que Kiki quería aparentar la seriedad que requiere el título de Caballero Dorado; Seiya fue capaz de reconocer en él a quien siempre sería su pequeño y querido amigo.

Al igual que cuando era un chiquillo de ocho años, el muviano conservaba esa misma personalidad amigable y traviesa que le ayudaba a ganarse la simpatía de todos los que conocía… o más bien dicho, de casi todos.

—¡Cuánto has crecido, Kiki! ¡Y qué bien te luce la armadura de Aries! —enalteció Seiya rodeándolo con su brazo por el hombro, para luego encararlo y regalarle una amplia sonrisa.

El orgullo que sentía el antaño Santo de Bronce era evidente.

—Gracias, Seiya —manifestó Kiki con prudente regocijo. En medio de la emoción que intentaba ocultar, se había sonrojado ligeramente.

—¡Protejamos juntos a Atenea! ¡Compañero Dorado! —le propuso alegre Seiya, extendiéndole amistosamente la mano derecha para estrechar la suya.

Escuchando estas palabras, el Ariano abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No se había percatado de ese hecho todavía, pero esa era la realidad.

A pesar de que Kiki siempre apoyó a Atenea y sus Caballeros, nunca sintió que su asistencia fuera realmente importante. Pero en ese momento era un Santo Dorado y poseía la fuerza necesaria para salvaguardar a su diosa junto con quienes admiró desde siempre y, además, lucharía con ellos hombro con hombro.

Kiki estrechó la mano de su colega, respondiendo con efusividad al gesto. Luego, con un aire de grandeza, abrió de par en par las puertas de la cámara del Patriarca al ver que los demás Caballeros Dorados se acercaban en grupo.

—No hagamos esperar a nuestra diosa, amigo —concluyó solemne el castaño.

Al verlo entrar con tanta seriedad y actitud digna. Sagitario sintió aún más orgullo por su joven compañero.

—Vaya, este chico sí que ha madurado en todos estos años. Qué feliz estaría Mû si lo viera ahora como su sucesor —dijo Seiya para sí mismo con un aire relajado.

Tras posar despreocupadamente ambas manos en su nuca, el guardián del Noveno Templo del Zodiaco entró a los aposentos de Saori.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**  
INFORMACIÓN EXTRA:**

* * *

  **FICHA DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Título:**  [Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012.

**Escrito por:**   _José-V._ _Sayago Gallardo a.k.a.:_ _Kazeshini, Kaze-No-Seinto, Wind-No-Joseph._

**Género:**  Acción/Aventura, Drama, Romance.

**Público:**  Fiction Rated PG-13.

**Advertencias:**  Spoilers, muerte de personajes, violencia moderada.

**Resumen** : El destino final de la humanidad ha sido definido. Diez deidades mitológicas conformaron la  _'Alianza Suprema'_ para reemplazar a la actual raza dominante del planeta y crear la  _Tierra Perfecta_  en el proceso. El último desafío de Atenea y sus Caballeros será detener a los representantes de las mitologías egipcia, japonesa, hindú, azteca, nórdica, china, celta, inca, finlandesa y romana. Una generación nueva de guerreros ha nacido en el Santuario. ¡Los Santos de Atenea son nuestra última esperanza para sobrevivir al fin del mundo!

**Capítulos:**  Indefinidos. Publicación periódica. Recopilaciones en pdf. de los Capítulos 1 al 20 en el Volumen I, de los Capítulos 21 al 40 en el Volumen II y de los Capítulos 41 al 60 en el Volumen III.

* * *

**NOTAS Y TERMINOLOGÍA:**

\- Para referirse a los guerreros que pelean al servicio de la diosa Atenea, se utilizará indistintamente los términos  _'Santo'_  (denominación oficial de Kurumada) y  _'Caballero'_  (denominación utilizada en el doblaje y también en traducciones del manga).

\- Para referirse a las mujeres protectoras de la diosa griega de la sabiduría, se utilizará el término no oficial  _'Amazona'_  y el genérico  _'Guerrera'_. En ocasiones se citará también la disonante denominación  _'Santo Femenino'_ , también mencionada en el canon.

\- Las estructuras en las que habitan los Santos de Oro se denominan  _'Doce Casas'_  (término utilizado en el doblaje), o bien  _'Doce Templos'_  (término oficial utilizado en el manga).

\- Los ropajes sagrados que visten los personajes, ya sean aliados o antagonistas, generalmente son llamados  _'armaduras'_ , las cuales se clasifican de acuerdo a quien las porta:  _'cloth'_  es la utilizada por un Santo de Atenea y por la misma diosa;  _'sapuri'_  o  _'surplice'_  es el que cubre el cuerpo de los  _'Espectros'_  y  _'Jueces'_  del ejército de Hades;  _'escama'_  o  _'scale'_  es la que viste a los guerreros de Poseidón, los llamados  _'Generales Marinos'_  o  _'Marinas'_  (término oficial);  _'gloria'_  se refiere a la armadura de los guerreros de Artemisa;  _'god robe'_  es el ropaje protector de los  _'Dioses Guerreros'_  de Asgard;  _'Kamui'_  son los trajes divinos utilizados únicamente por los Doce Olímpicos.

\- Adicional a los términos oficiales, el autor de esta historia incluye la denominación  _'Armadura Suprema'_  para los ropajes sagrados de los diez dioses de distintas mitologías protagonistas del fic.

\- El recipiente metálico contenedor de una cloth es llamado  _'caja de pandora' o 'pandora box'_.

\- El término  _'object'_  es utilizado para denominar a una armadura en estado pasivo (cuando está ensamblada en la forma de la constelación que representa, en el caso de una cloth).

\- Para los ataques especiales utilizados por los protagonistas de la historia, se utiliza indistintamente los términos  _'técnica'_  y  _'ken'_.

\- Para hacer alusión a Shion, Mû, Kiki y varios OCs como descendientes de los habitantes del desaparecido continente de Lemuria o Mu, se utilizarán indistintamente los gentilicios  _'lemuriano'_  y  _'muviano'_.

\- Se considera canon a la 'Saga de Asgard' que se desarrolló tras el enfrentamiento entre Santos de Bronce y Dorados y a la vez se considera también la existencia de Bluegard como nación de los  _'Guerreros Azules'_.

\- La historia se desarrolla en una línea de tiempo que supone un pasado enfrentamiento contra Zeus, el cual hipotéticamente tuvo lugar en el Olimpo tras los hechos suscitados en la OVA Tenkai-Hen Overture. En consecuencia, el canon llamado 'Saint Seiya: Next Dimension' no se consideró en este argumento, ya que todavía se encuentra en desarrollo por su autor original.

\- Para algunas técnicas y referencias al pasado, se considera como canon al spin-off Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, teniendo en cuenta que su trama ha concluido y que la línea de tiempo coincide con el inicio del anime y manga clásicos.

\- Se considera canon a otras fuentes oficiales que no salieron de la pluma del autor, pero que sí fueron supervisadas por él. Entre éstas a la Enciclopedia Taizen, la Gigantomaquia, el Episodio G y el Hipermito.

\- Las apariencias físicas de los personajes oficiales están descritas en base a las ideadas por el maestro Shingo Araki en la animación clásica.

\- Para diálogos que representan pensamientos o reflexiones se utilizarán las comillas angulares (« »).

\- Para citar nombres de técnicas u otros términos importantes que se deseen resaltar en el texto, se utilizarán las comillas simples ('').

\- Para diálogos que representan conversaciones telepáticas, palabras en otros idiomas u otros vocablos, se utilizará letras en  _cursiva_.

\- Las transiciones entre los lugares en los que se desarrolla la historia, se citan entre dos signos de igual (== ==).

\- Las transiciones entre escenarios se desea revelar hasta descritos en la trama, se separan con tres asteriscos (***).

* * *

**PALABRAS DEL AUTOR:**

" _Aún recuerdo lo mejor de mi infancia: Me sentaba frente al televisor con mi hermano menor en la_   _tarde, esperando emocionados a que comience nuestra serie favorita._

_Solo con escuchar los primeros acordes de las versiones en español de 'Pegasus Fantasy' y 'Soldier Dream', sabíamos que nos transportaríamos al fantástico mundo de los Caballeros del Zodiaco._

_Exclamábamos los nombres de las técnicas, ansiábamos vestir esas increíbles armaduras y poseer ese gran poder para salvar a la humanidad. No imaginan lo bien que la pasábamos durante esa media hora._

_Pero no estaba contento con el —a mi parecer— poco tiempo que le dedicaba la televisión ecuatoriana a nuestro anime predilecto, así que dejaba volar mi imaginación ideando nuevas aventuras para mis héroes, plasmándolas en cualquier tipo de papel que tenía al alcance. De hecho, todavía conservo con cariño aquellos dibujos e historias infantiles._

_Y así pasaron los años, y mi creatividad y fanatismo por Saint Seiya crecieron junto conmigo. Por tal razón, tuve que demostrar mi amor a la serie buscando otra forma de expresión diferente, y fue así como descubrí el mundo del fanfic gracias a mi hermano._

_Justamente la primera historia que él compartió conmigo, fue la escrita por un fan conocido como Eduardo de Zeus. Leer su 'Saga de Zeus' me emocionó tanto, que no pude evitar inspirarme para escribir mi propio fic y así, entre los años 2005 y 2006, creé la aventura que titularía como: 'Saint Seiya – Saga: ELEMENTAL'._

_Transcurrieron los años en sequía de ideas, así que en lugar de escribir me dediqué a leer todo tipo de historias sobre el fandom. Historias que incluso me daban la sensación de estar viendo una continuación oficial de nuestra serie preferida, sin embargo, no lograba recuperar mi motivación para escribir._

_Pero el tiempo pasa y la inspiración llega cuando uno menos la espera. En consecuencia, aquí me tienen de vuelta en el mundo del fanfic y el fanart para hacer un tributo más a la serie que tantos buenos ratos me dio, me da actualmente y me dará hasta el último de mis días; porque aunque nunca he estudiado técnicas de escritura ni dibujo, este esfuerzo lo estoy haciendo con amor y dedicación._

_Estoy escribiendo y dibujando de la mejor forma que me es posible, consciente de que puedo mejorar cada día, ya que quiero ofrecerles un trabajo de calidad._

_Sin más por decir, les presento la Saga CATACLISMO 2012 de Saint Seiya. Que la disfruten"._

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

_Al maestro Masami Kurumada, por crear nuestra gran pasión: el universo de Saint Seiya._

_Al maestro Shingo Araki, por darle vida a nuestra infancia con su animación y sus colores._

_A los actores de doblaje de Saint Seiya, por su trabajo dedicado al imprimir emoción en la caracterización de nuestros personajes favoritos._

_A Eduardo de Zeus, por crear la historia que me inspiró a dar mis primeros pasos en el mundo del fanfic._

_A las personas que me han apoyado con sus comentarios y a quienes me han ayudado a mejorar con sus consejos._

_A quienes me han acompañado desde el comienzo en este proyecto y a quienes me han dado ánimos para escribir y dibujar en todos estos años._

_A quienes han aportado con sus innovadoras y creativas ideas._

_A los espacios virtuales y foros en los que he sido capaz de difundir esta saga._

* * *

  
**DEDICATORIA:**

_A todos los fans de habla hispana de Saint Seiya. Desde quienes han seguido el anime y manga desde su infancia, hasta quienes apenas están descubriendo este maravilloso universo._

_A quienes expresan su fanatismo hacia Saint Seiya por medio de la escritura, el dibujo, la música, el cosplay, la colección de artículos y cualquier forma artística._

_*En memoria de mi padre, Melchor Sayago (1960-2016)._

_*En memoria de mi abuelita, Dolores Bravo (1927-2016)._

_*En memoria de mis compatriotas ecuatorianos fallecidos en el terremoto del 16 de abril de 2016._

_*En memoria del gran Jesús Barrero (1958-2016), la voz de Seiya de Pegaso en latinoamérica. Gracias por darle vida a nuestra infancia._

_*En memoria de Shingo Araki (1939-2011)._

_*En memoria de Seiji Yokoyama, compositor de la épica música de Saint Seiya (1935-2017)._


	2. CAPÍTULO 2. LA REUNIÓN DORADA Y LA SENTENCIA A LA HUMANIDAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saori ha convocado a Reunión Dorada en los aposentos del Patriarca. ¿Qué será lo que tiene que comunicar a la orden más poderosa de sus Santos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni la serie de anime y manga 'Saint Seiya' ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: El maestro Masami Kurumada y de la compañía Toei Animation.

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por  _José V. Sayago Gallardo_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: LA REUNIÓN DORADA Y LA SENTENCIA A LA HUMANIDAD**

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Cámara del Patriarca==

En dos formaciones de seis a cada lado y con expresión neutral en el rostro, se encontraban reunidos por primera vez los doce Santos Dorados de la nueva generación. Todos sin excepción esperaban con impaciencia la llegada de su diosa. Estaban intrigados por conocer el porqué de la repentina convocatoria.

Aquel cálido cosmos se hizo presente, dando una sensación de paz a todos los asistentes. La cortina de seda delante del trono del Patriarca se abrió revelando la figura de Atenea, mas había algo que no encajaba.

—Saori… ¿por qué estás vistiendo la armadura divina de Atenea? —cuestionó incrédulo Hyôga de Acuario al ver a su diosa en los ropajes sagrados.

Esa era la misma duda que tenían los demás Dorados, pero ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal hecho. Para la mayoría de ellos, la experiencia de contemplar a Atenea en toda su magnificencia era una experiencia nueva y sobrecogedora.

 

 

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Exteriores de la Cámara del Patriarca==

Kenji y sus dos acompañantes habían conseguido un lugar privilegiado para observar y escuchar los pormenores de la reunión desde el exterior del edificio. Para fortuna suya, ninguno de los asistentes dentro del templo parecía notar su presencia o escuchar sus conversaciones.

—¿Por qué seguimos a este cabeza dura hasta aquí? Mi maestro Shun me va a castigar si me descubre husmeando en la reunión —se quejó la Guerrera de Andrómeda.

Kenji ni siquiera le prestó atención. Estaba embobado contemplando la figura de Saori envestida en su Kamui.

Con curiosidad Anna y Senshi también miraron al interior del recinto y se quedaron atónitos con la escena. Para ellos fue algo maravilloso ver a la diosa en armadura acompañada por sus doce protectores dorados.

—Algún día nosotros vestiremos también esas armaduras doradas y cuidaremos de Atenea —pensó en voz alta Senshi con los ojos iluminados de emoción—. Haremos que ellos se sientan orgullosos…

Al escucharlo, sus dos compañeros asintieron en silencio con una sonrisa que mostraba gran determinación.

Un fuerte golpe en la nuca regresó al Pegaso a la realidad. Los tres se voltearon y vieron al culpable de la agresión.

—Tenías que ser tú, Evan. Siempre golpeándome por la espalda —se quejó enojado el agredido.

—Ya no lo haré más. Tanto golpe que te doy en la cabeza está afectado tu capacidad de razonar. ¿A qué imbécil se le ocurre venir por su cuenta a una Reunión Dorada?

El Fénix dirigió una mirada furiosa a Anna y Senshi.

—¡Y ustedes dos, lo siguieron como ovejas!

—¡No nos fastidies, amargado! —lo desafió Anna quitándose momentáneamente la máscara, para luego mostrarle la lengua en mueca burlona—. ¡Nosotros hacemos lo que queremos! ¡Feo!

—¿Acaso quieres provocarme para que pelee contigo, mocosa? ¡No durarías ni dos segundos! —la retó iracundo Evan a punto de encender su cosmos, acción que los habría delatado enseguida.

—Basta… por favor… Nos escucharán —musitó insegura Natassia, quien había pasado desapercibida desde que llegó con el Fénix. El tono suave de su intervención consiguió calmar los ímpetus de los compañeros de bronce, quienes para ese momento se observaban desafiantes con los ojos encendidos.

—La chica Cisne tiene razón. Ya arreglaremos nuestros asuntos más tarde, así que no hagas tanto ruido y mejor quédate con nosotros para ver la reunión —le sugirió la castaña más con una actitud más tranquila, al tiempo que cubría nuevamente su rostro con la careta metálica.

A regañadientes y sin tener más opción, el Fénix aceptó la propuesta sin decir una palabra. Su curiosidad lo obligó a ponerse en posición estratégica para observar y escuchar dentro. Natassia lo imitó y así los cinco Caballeros de Bronce pusieron atención a lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Cámara del Patriarca==

El silencio se volvió eterno en el lugar. Todos tenían el presentimiento de que las noticias que daría la diosa no serían nada buenas, juzgando por la expresión de preocupación en su rostro. El hecho de que no haya respondido a la pregunta de por qué vestía su Kamui era una mala señal.

—Mis Santos, se acerca el momento de la batalla definitiva para decidir el destino de la humanidad —declaró al fin Saori con un tono implacable, rompiendo así el silencio que reinaba en la sala. Su delicada pero fuerte voz hizo eco en la vacuidad de la cámara—. He recibido en un sueño nuestro ultimátum definitivo.

El discurso de Atenea fue interrumpido por el desorden de las conversaciones de desasosiego entre los Santos de Oro.

En ese momento, la tranquila voz de un guerrero sonó más fuerte que las del resto:

—Controlemos un poco los ímpetus, compañeros. Que nuestra diosa nos informe los pormenores de la situación y luego planearemos la estrategia adecuada para enfrentarla.

La actitud conciliadora y elocuencia del Caballero de Capricornio consiguieron restablecer el orden. Eleison era conocido por ser el más tranquilo y carismático de los Dorados. Su actitud calmada y amable se complementaba perfectamente con su apariencia angelical y atractiva.

—Ya que mis compañeros le escuchan atentamente, continúe por favor, señorita Saori —concluyó el Santo haciendo una elegante reverencia.

La diosa no perdió el hilo del mensaje que debía dar a los suyos:

—La advertencia no me fue dada solo en un sueño. La he confirmado tras pasar jornadas de meditación en Starhill —les informó, para luego hacer una pausa para reflexionar—. Les mostraré lo que hay en la luna…

El cetro de Niké proyectó una nítida imagen en el piso de mármol.

—Algo como esto solo pudo ser grabado en las rocas lunares por un poder superior. Una fuerza divina… —concluyó Atenea.

Los doce se aglomeraron alrededor de la imagen. Lo que vieron los dejó sin aliento.

—Es… el símbolo de la  _'Nueva Vida'_ … —fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular el Caballero de Libra, observando el dibujo complejo de un árbol tallado sobre una roca en el satélite de la Tierra.

—Así es Shiryû, desde tiempos mitológicos temimos que llegara este día. Una voluntad superior ha decidido dar nacimiento a una nueva raza en la Tierra, la cual reemplazará a la humanidad entera. Las vidas de millones han sido sentenciadas con este emblema en la luna.

—Saori, sin duda aquel símbolo representa un mal presagio, pero ¿a qué te refieres con una "voluntad superior"? —cuestionó inusualmente nervioso el Santo Ikki de Leo.

—Mis compañeros, los dioses olímpicos, fueron derrotados por el ejército de Atenea en pos de la protección de la Tierra. Sin embargo, no somos las únicas deidades que existen en el Planeta. Otro dios ajeno a los griegos está planeando la destrucción de los humanos —explicó Atenea centrando su atención en la imagen proyectada—. Adicional a esto, una de las cosas que más me preocupa es lo que está tallado bajo la imagen...

Saori se refería a una perturbadora secuencia de números grabados bajo el símbolo de la  _'Nueva Vida'_. Parecía ser una fecha que todos supusieron era el día en el que el juicio divino tendría lugar.

—21/12/2012… 21 de diciembre de 2012 —intervino Hyôga de Acuario con un hilo de voz—. Si eso es cierto, entonces tenemos menos de una semana…

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el recinto. El desconcierto y la tensión reinaron en ese momento.

El único que tuvo ánimo de hablar ante tales circunstancias, fue Seiya:

—Vamos amigos, no nos desanimemos tan pronto. Es cierto que no sabemos nada del enemigo, pero de algo sí estoy muy seguro… —comentó con gran confianza el Santo de Sagitario, haciendo una pausa para regalarle una gran sonrisa a su diosa—. Estoy seguro de que daríamos nuestras vidas por protegerte a ti y a la humanidad. ¡Solo confiemos en nuestro propio poder! ¡Detuvimos a Zeus y podremos vencer a cualquier otro dios que nos amenace!

Las palabras del castaño consiguieron levantar un poco los bríos de sus compañeros de oro.

—«Como siempre animándonos, Seiya —reflexionó Shun, observando sonriente al antaño Pegaso—. Por más fuerte que sea el enemigo, no te rindes nunca, amigo. Ese es el valor que necesitamos en estos momentos de crisis».

En el exterior, los jóvenes de bronce se habían enterado también de la situación y no supieron cómo reaccionar.

Al ver la actitud de Seiya frente a sus compañeros, Kenji no se quedó atrás y decidió también hacer su parte con los suyos.

—¡Ya lo escucharon, señores! Nosotros también lucharemos junto con nuestros compañeros dorados para proteger a la señorita Saori. ¡Saldremos victoriosos de esta batalla!

Las palabras del actual portador de Pegaso no consiguieron animar a sus colegas de Bronce. Los cuatro se encontraban en una especie de shock, el cual no los dejaba salir de sus cavilaciones.

—Es un dios… nuestro enemigo… es un dios —fue la única frase que pudo balbucear con dificultad Natassia de Cisne.

—¡Pues algo tendremos que hacer! ¡No nos rindamos sin antes luchar! —gritó Kenji en un intento desesperado por imprimir valor en sus amigos.

Su voz resultó ser demasiado audible, así que en un impulso, Anna de Andrómeda saltó sobre él y le cerró la boca con la mano.

—¡Silencio, torpe! —le susurró enojada la Amazona—. ¡Harás que nos descubran!

La atención de todos quienes estaban dentro de la cámara del Patriarca fue dirigida al exterior, pero no por el ruido de las palabras de Kenji. Algo siniestro había arribado al Santuario…

En el exterior, el Pegaso forcejeaba con Anna para que ésta lo suelte. En poco tiempo lo dejaría sin respiración, así que al notar este hecho, Senshi de Dragón se esforzaba por separarlos.

De pronto, los jóvenes se detuvieron intempestivamente al ver que la cadena triangular de Andrómeda empezaba a moverse por voluntad propia.

—¡Ahora eres tú la que está llamando la atención, mocosa! —le imprecó el Fénix a su sorprendida compañera—. ¡Deja de estar jugando con tu cadenita!

—¡Cállate, Evan! —replicó la chica mientras luchaba por contener el arma—. ¡¿Acaso sientes que mi cosmos mueve la cadena?! ¡Algo está haciendo que reaccione por sí sola!

La cadena señalaba desesperadamente la parte inferior de las escaleras y batallaba por escapar de las manos de su dueña, a tal punto que empezó a arrastrarla poco a poco.

—Mi maestro Shun me explicó que la cadena reacciona cuando percibe una presencia amenazante. No podría ser que…

Andrómeda detuvo su explicación repentinamente, al sentir una extraña perturbación cósmica. La misma que también pudieron percibir Atenea, los Caballeros Dorados y sus compañeros de Bronce.

—Esto… no puede ser… ¿Qué es este cosmos tan terrible que... ha llegado al Santuario? —musitó un aterrado Kiki de Aries, al notar que un poderoso invasor se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa al lugar de la reunión.

_Continuará…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Un abrazo desde Ecuador.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: ¡DESESPERACIÓN! LA OSCURIDAD INVADE EL SANTUARIO

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por  _José V. Sayago Gallardo_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: ¡DESESPERACIÓN! LA OSCURIDAD INVADE EL SANTUARIO**

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea==

El cielo se había tornado de una amenazante tonalidad azabache. A todos los presentes en el recinto sagrado les dio la impresión de que había caído la noche en medio del día.

La joven Anna no pudo contener más el impulso de su cadena por escapar y la soltó lastimándose las manos en el acto. La poderosa arremetida se dirigió veloz hacia la salida de la Casa de Piscis y ahí se detuvo en seco.

—¡Algo no está bien! ¡Ahora no puedo retraer mi cadena! ¡Además, algo la está empujando lentamente hacia aquí! —declaró alterada Andrómeda, luchando por jalar de vuelta su arma, mas una poderosa fuerza se lo impedía. Era como si algo o alguien hubiese tomado control de la cadena.

Los cinco guerreros de bronce contemplaron aterrados como una sombra negra emergía desde Piscis y subía poco a poco las escaleras. Mientras más se acercaba, la cadena más retrocedía. Todos en el grupo de jóvenes sintieron como un profundo miedo invadía sus corazones.

El aura negra que emanaba aquel ser era increíblemente nociva. Las radiantes rosas rojas que crecían a los extremos de las escaleras, se marchitaron de forma horrible con el simple contacto con el cosmos de la aparición.

La sombra continuó su paso lento, curiosa por averiguar el origen de la cadena que la había atacado, hasta que al fin se encontró frente a frente con su agresora: la Guerrera de Bronce Anna de Andrómeda. Sus compañeros estaban paralizados de terror y aunque quisieron no pudieron mover ni un músculo.

La aparición humanoide parecía observar con curiosidad a la muchacha, quien sentía como su alma era escudriñada y desgarrada desde su mismo interior.

—Qué interesante… Eres la única persona que se atrevió a atacarme en todo este lugar —declaró la sombra con tono irónico, para luego soltar una aguda y sonora risa. Aquella voz claramente pertenecía a una mujer—. No supuse que este Santuario estaría tan lleno de cobardes.

La fémina envuelta en sombras dio un par de pasos para plantarse frente a la castaña enmascarada.

—Solo por tu valentía les perdonaré la vida a ti y a los gallinas de tus amiguitos —añadió burlona—. Al menos por ahora.

La entidad escrutaba también a los demás Caballeros de Bronce, los cuales no se atrevieron a decir ni una palabra, encontrándose tan cerca de aquel ser que emanaba maldad pura.

—Vamos, pequeña. ¿Ni siquiera me darás las gracias? —le cuestionó poniendo su mano a un costado del rostro enmascarado de la joven de Andrómeda, quien al percibir el contacto de esos cinco dedos cubiertos de oscuridad, sintió que la vida se le escapaba en un suspiro.

—Yo... yo no... —balbuceó Anna con dificultad. El terror hacía imposible que vocalice correctamente.

—Pero qué aburridos son los humanos —añadió la invasora del Santuario al no escuchar una respuesta coherente—. Al menos déjame ver el terror que oculta esa fea máscara que traes puesta…

Con un simple movimiento le arrancó la careta metálica y la destrozó sin esfuerzo entre su mano. Los hermosos ojos verdes de Anna dejaban correr lágrimas de miedo, pero aun así, su mirada se tornaba desafiante.

La mujer oculta bajo la bruma negra soltó otra fuerte carcajada al ver esa expresión altiva en la Amazona.

—¡Pero qué jovencita más bonita! —comentó la mujer de la oscuridad, quien prácticamente había convertido la conversación en un monólogo—. Es una lástima que ustedes las mujeres del Santuario no puedan mostrar libremente su rostro.

Con desprecio arrojó los restos de metal comprimido en los que había convertido la careta de la Amazona.

—Me agradas, muchacha —agregó pretenciosa—. Como muestra de aprecio, te dejaré saber con quién estás tratando…

La espesa niebla negra que cubría a la entidad se disipó completamente y reveló la figura de una atractiva y sensual mujer. Su largo cabello negro era más oscuro que las sombras que la cubrían y contrastaba con lo pálido de su piel. Lo que más llamó la atención de Anna, fueron sus penetrantes ojos rojos que brillaban llenos de maldad.

—Mi nombre es Morrigan, soy la diosa celta de la muerte y la oscuridad.

Con una sonrisa arrogante y una mirada llena de superioridad, la deidad continuó su camino. Ya se había cansado de hablarles a unos Caballeros de bajo rango.

Con un simple ademán suyo, las puertas del recinto del Patriarca fueron arrancadas con violencia. Lo primero que Morrigan observó al entrar fue a los doce Santos Dorados colocados en formación frente a Atenea. Todos estaban en guardia atentos a los movimientos de la intrusa.

—¡Entonces eres tú quien amenaza el destino de la humanidad! —exclamó Saori alterada, a la vez que amenazaba a la céltica con su báculo extendido y colocaba su enorme escudo en posición de defensa—. ¡No dejaremos que acabes con la vida de personas inocentes!

—Supongo que todos los dioses griegos son así de maleducados. Me imagino que tú eres Atenea, la diosa que manda en este lugar. No te creas la gran cosa solo porque vistes esa armadura… Y sí, podría decirse que disfruto quitando vidas humanas...

La malvada mujer observó con desprecio a los doce Caballeros.

—¿Y quiénes son estos pobres mortales? ¿Los perros que tienes para que te cuiden? —agregó, cuestionando en tono ofensivo la diosa de la muerte.

Los ojos azules Saori se cruzaron con los carmesí de Morrigan. Tras el choque de miradas reinó un momento de tenso silencio.

—¡No dejaremos que le faltes el respeto a Saori ni a nosotros! —le gritó Seiya desafiante, al tiempo que hacía una señal con la mano a sus compañeros. Los once Dorados acogieron la orden silenciosa y arremetieron sin vacilar contra la diosa celta dispuestos a detenerla. Ella se limitó a observarlos acercarse con expresión de notorio fastidio.

—Controla a tus esclavos, Atenea. No querrás que se pierdan el fin del mundo antes de tiempo —comentó divertida la dama oscura, gesticulando con arrogancia.

Tan solo fue necesaria una mínima parte de su poder divino para atenazar en el aire a los incrédulos Caballeros, quienes infructuosamente luchaban por liberarse de la prisión invisible.

—¡'Relámpago de Guerra'! —bramó Saori, liberando la energía de su ken secreto a través del cetro de la diosa de la victoria.

La poderosa técnica de Atenea obligó a Morrigan a salir de la cámara para esquivarla. El resplandor del fulminante rayo distrajo por milésimas de segundo a la deidad celta, quien no pudo evitar que Saori le propine un fuerte golpe frontal con su escudo.

—Libera a mis Caballeros y márchate de una vez… —le ordenó la griega con un tono que empezaba a tornarse amenazante y furioso.

Morrigan se reincorporó y ni se inmutó con lo dicho por su oponente. Con una actitud tranquila bajó la guardia.

—Fue divertido, ¿sabes? —comentó con una sonrisa llena de maldad—. Matar a todos esos estorbos…

—¿A qué… te refieres? —preguntó aterrada la diosa en armadura.

—¿No me digas que no sentiste sus cosmos extinguirse? —cuestionó a la vez su interlocutora con sarcasmo.

Saori abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Era cierto, el cosmos de la mayoría de sus Caballeros de Plata, de Bronce, de los soldados, aprendices y demás habitantes del Santuario había desaparecido por completo.

—Veo que ya te diste cuenta…

Su potente risa burlona invadió todo el Santuario.

—Justamente para eso estoy aquí, Atenea —añadió Morrigan, desbordando autosatisfacción—. ¡Para divertirme asesinando a todos los que te protegen!

Lágrimas de incredulidad y dolor inundaron los ojos de Saori. En tan poco tiempo había perdido a la mayoría de las personas que apreciaba y eso era algo insoportable para ella. Atenea no pudo hacer nada más que caer de rodillas y soltar por inercia su báculo y escudo. Los Santos Dorados y de Bronce observaban incrédulos la escena.

—Mis… mis Caballeros… —masculló Atenea en medio de la confusión y la inmensa tristeza que sentía—. Los mataste a todos…

—Mirar esa cara no tiene precio. Deberías ver lo patética que luces ahora. Y todo por las miserables vidas de unos cuantos humanos.

Morrigan se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la deidad de cabellera lila. Delicadamente le levantó el rostro poniendo la mano en su mentón para que la observara a los ojos. Saori no opuso resistencia.

—Qué fácil sería arrancarte la cabeza ahora mismo…

Su diosa se encontraba en peligro a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba. Y aunque el terror irracional lo había paralizado, no permitiría que nadie ponga un dedo encima de la mujer que tanto admiraba.

—«Señorita Saori, usted no puede acabar así. ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Yo soy su protector más leal y no dejaré que le hagan daño!» —se auto convenció Pegaso Kenji.

En un impulso de cólera, el Caballero de Bronce cargó al máximo posible su energía cósmica y trazando con sus manos la posición de las estrellas de su constelación, se dispuso a atacar a la agresora de su diosa. Con lágrimas en los ojos exclamó el nombre de su ken:

—¡'Meteoros de Pegaso'!

El grito de Kenji sacó de su letargo a Atenea, quien por un instante giró el rostro y tuvo la ilusión de ver a Seiya vistiendo su armadura de Pegaso, rescatándola como lo hacía antaño.

—«¡Aún quedan Caballeros de Bronce con vida! —reaccionó Saori, recuperando su semblante habitual—. ¡No perderé la esperanza todavía!»

La diosa griega retrocedió tomando sus armas para ponerse en guardia. Mientras tanto, los cientos de golpes de Kenji impactaron de lleno en su objetivo. La diosa invasora ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por esquivarlos y los recibió sin inmutarse con el cuerpo desprotegido.

—Vaya, vaya… el gatito mostró las garras… Creí que la única que valía la pena era la chica de la cadena, pero creo que te subestimé, pequeño.

Morrigan no pudo contener otra carcajada.

—Vine a divertirme a este Santuario matando un poco, pero creo que será más interesante ver de lo que son capaces hasta el  _Día Final_  —concluyó apenas controlando su frenética risa.

Kenji se colocó justo frente de Saori en actitud protectora.

—¡Atrévete a tocarla otra vez y te arrepentirás! ¡Maldita bruja! —le imprecó el nuevo Pegaso con toda la potencia de sus pulmones. Su ira era tan incontrolable, que difícilmente habría sido capaz de moderar sus actos o sus palabras.

—¿Maldita bruja?... —repitió Morrigan, alzando una ceja en señal de incredulidad—. Que niño tan atrevido. Es la primera vez que me tratan tan mal, pero me gusta que un hombre tenga esa actitud osada.

La pálida diosa levantó amenazante el dedo, apuntando a la estatua de Atenea que se erguía detrás de los aposentos del Patriarca.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos será el  _Día Final_. Y se los advierto, no tendré piedad entonces. Sin dudarlo les haré esto…

Un fino haz de luz roja salió proyectado de su dedo. La energía cortante fue capaz de decapitar limpiamente el monumento de Atenea.

Atentos al espectáculo grotesco, ninguno notó que Morrigan ya se había marchado tras el fuerte retumbar de la enorme cabeza de piedra contra el piso. Solo la sombra de un cuervo pudo ser vista alejándose en el oscuro horizonte.

_Continuará…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, correcciones de forma y fondo. Escríbeme y ayúdame a seguir creciendo como escritor.
> 
> Un abrazo desde Ecuador.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS: ANTES DE LA BATALLA FINAL...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La intriga invade el Santuario de Atenea tras la invasión de Morrigan.

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por  _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS: ANTES DE LA BATALLA FINAL...**

* * *

La contienda final todavía no comenzaba y Atenea ya había perdido a casi toda su armada en manos de la despiadada Morrigan. La muerte invadió el terreno sagrado y en cuestión de minutos se llevó las vidas de cientos de valientes guerreros.

Tan solo se mantenían con vida los doce Caballeros Dorados, algunos Santos de Bronce y varios otros guerreros que se encontraban en misiones fuera del Santuario. El juicio final de la humanidad estaba a pocos días de tener lugar y poco sabían los protectores de la Tierra de la amenaza que enfrentarían.

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Cementerio==

Tres días les tomó a los sobrevivientes dar honrosa sepultura a todos los caídos. Lapso de tiempo en el cual fue completamente abarrotado el lugar destinado al descanso eterno de los guerreros de varias generaciones.

En medio de aquel terreno poblado de toscas lápidas improvisadas, una joven mujer rubia ataviada en armadura dorada, lloraba la reciente muerte de sus compañeros.

—«No había señales de lucha o resistencia en sus cuerpos —reflexionó, apretando los dientes en un intento por contener su ira—. En unos pocos segundos los asesinó con su poder sobrenatural».

En el rostro descubierto de la Amazona de Oro que visitaba las tumbas, era evidente la extrema amargura.

—¡No pudimos hacer nada por evitar la pérdida de tantas vidas! —gritó, perdiendo el control de sus sentimientos.

Al golpear la tierra con frustración en un impulso, le fue imposible contener el flujo de las lágrimas que rezumaban sus brillantes ojos azules.

—Soy débil… ¡Demonios, soy demasiado débil! —se reprendió a sí misma, azotando repetidas veces una de las sepulturas de piedra—. ¡Esta armadura dorada solo me sirve de adorno!

—No seas tan dura contigo misma —intervino un amable joven de cabello también rubio, el cual había aparecido en escena sin que ella lo notara.

Aquel muchacho de rostro cálido estaba arrodillado a su lado regalándole una consoladora sonrisa. A la chica parecía no importarle que su colega Eleison de Capricornio contemple su cara descubierta.

—No me gusta ver tu rostro lleno de lágrimas. Por favor, muéstrame la hermosa sonrisa que ilumina siempre mi corazón.

—Es imposible que sonría ahora. Y no sé cómo es que tú tienes la sangre fría para hacerlo en un momento como este —le recriminó furiosa la Amazona.

—Tú me conoces mejor que nadie, Kyrie —repuso tranquilamente Capricornio—. Sabes que por dentro estoy muriendo de pesar y pena por la pérdida de nuestros compañeros, pero de alguna forma debo mostrar calma y ánimo a mis compañeros dorados, ¿no crees?

—¡No! ¡Estás equivocado, Eleison! —le reclamó tajante la rubia, llorando a lágrima viva—. ¡¿Por qué no aprendes a demostrar lo que verdaderamente sientes?!

Él no perdió su carácter amable a pesar de los fuertes reclamos.

—Entiendo bien cómo te sientes, pero si pierdes la calma ahora, no lograrás concentrarte en la batalla que se avecina. Te conozco y sé que eres una mujer fuerte, solo tienes que seguir demostrándolo.

Eleison la tomó de la mano y sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte abrazo. Eso era justo lo que le hacía falta a Kyrie en tal momento de dolor emocional. En silencio se dejó reconfortar por esos cálidos brazos que la rodeaban.

—Gracias, hermano —susurró ella, acomodándose en el pecho del joven en cloth de oro.

Kyrie de Escorpión fue la última guerrera en formar parte de las nuevas filas doradas de Atenea. Era la más inexperta de los doce, pero también la que poseía uno de los mayores sentidos de justicia. Siempre fue respetada por sus colegas que tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer el esfuerzo y la constancia que ponía cada día al extenuante entrenamiento.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Hace poco vestía la armadura de bronce del Lince, y en ese momento, gracias al despertar fugaz de su Séptimo Sentido, había conquistado la confianza de la armadura dorada de Escorpión, la cual la había escogido como su portadora por voluntad propia.

Grande fue el orgullo que sintió su hermano Eleison, cuando la vio llegar a la Casa de Capricornio saltando de alegría mientras vestía orgullosa su nueva armadura, y más porque él sabía lo mucho que su hermana admiraba al legendario Milo de Escorpión.

Cada día era una lucha constante y cada día demostraba lo valiosa que era, esforzándose al máximo por ser digna de poseer el título de Amazona Dorada. Por esa razón no detuvo sus entrenamientos un solo día, ya que ansiaba obtener mayor poder para defender la justicia.

Aún abrazado de Kyrie, Eleison observaba las constelaciones con una sonrisa.

—Mira hacia allí, mi niña —le sugirió el rubio con ternura, mientras le señalaba el cielo nocturno—. Es la constelación de Escorpión. En su corazón, Antares te protege, hermana mía. Porque el espíritu de Milo está vivo dentro de tu armadura.

La joven se colocó su máscara dorada para evitar que su hermano mayor vea el rubor en su rostro. No dijo una palabra por varios minutos.

—Eleison… siempre sabes qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor… Gracias…

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Coliseo==

Intensos resplandores anaranjados iluminaron el coliseo del Santuario. Aquel joven de bronce descargaba su ira y frustración a través de su técnica llameante.

—¡'Alas del Fénix Volador'! —gritó el guerrero, para después expulsar una feroz ráfaga de fuego en forma del ave mítica. El sentimiento de desprecio hacía sí mismo por haber sido incapaz de levantar su puño en contra de Morrigan, lo estaba consumiendo por completo. La muerte de tantos de sus compañeros también le dolía con intensidad y provocaba que una nociva culpa lo carcomiera.

En medio de su ímpetu descontrolado, no notó que alguien se había colocado en medio de la trayectoria de su ken.

—No lo haces nada mal, novato —intervino el recién aparecido con un dejo de arrogancia, para luego extender el brazo derecho y extinguir por completo la mortal llamarada con la palma de la mano.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Ikki de Leo?! —imprecó furioso el agresor.

—¡Esa no es forma de tratar a tus superiores!

En un parpadeo el antecesor del Fénix se acercó a centímetros de su sucesor, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le propinó un puñetazo certero en el abdomen. Evan incrédulo se desplomó sobre el piso, sosteniéndose el área afectada en un inútil intento por detener el intenso dolor.

—Escúchame bien. Todos en el Santuario nos sentimos mal por lo que ocurrió por culpa de esa maldita diosa, pero por desgracia lo tuyo llega a otro extremo —aseguró el Caballero de Leo con autoridad—. Veo en tus ojos que tu alma se está oscureciendo. Te estás llenando de resentimiento, ¡de odio!

Evan solo atinó a observar con furia desde el piso a quien se había negado a entrenarlo en el pasado.

—A tu edad yo también me dejé consumir por ese mismo odio, tal y como me decía mi maestro. Tú no debes hacer lo mismo —le aconsejó Ikki en un tono más calmado—. Nada puede nacer del odio —concluyó, para luego retirarse del lugar.

Esas últimas palabras quedarían grabadas en el subconsciente del nuevo Fénix, quien se reincorporó después de un buen rato tras recuperar el aliento.

—«Debo admitir que tiene razón... el odio solo me convertirá en un monstruo incontrolable —meditó más tranquilo, sentándose en los restos de una columna derrumbada—. Habré de concentrarme para la batalla que se avecina».

Alejado del coliseo, Ikki observó la palma de su mano derecha haciendo una mueca de dolor. Estaba completamente quemada.

—Ese novato sí que es fuerte. Si no hubiese tenido puesta la armadura de Leo, sin duda habría perdido el brazo.

Ikki cerró fuertemente la mano afectada haciendo puño.

—Y pensar que obtuvo ese nivel de cosmos sin la ayuda de nadie... Hubiese sido interesante entrenarlo...

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Monumento de Atenea==

—Por lo que sabemos hasta ahora y por lo que ella misma le dijo a Anna, la enemiga a vencer se llama Morrigan, la diosa celta de la muerte y la oscuridad —le comentó Shun a su amigo Shiryû.

Desolados, ambos veían el esfuerzo de sus alumnos por mover la pesada cabeza decapitada de la estatua de Atenea.

—¿Está mejor Anna? —preguntó en tono prudente el Dorado de Libra, con la vista fija en el trabajo de los jóvenes—. Estar cerca de la muerte no es algo que se supera fácilmente.

—No te preocupes, amigo. La conozco muy bien. Ella es una chica bastante fuerte. Te sorprendería.

Shun detuvo la conversación para saludar con la mano a su discípula, quien se había girado un momento para observarlo. Mientras ondeaba el brazo, comentó:

—No es coincidencia que ahora porte mi querida armadura de Andrómeda.

El ropaje de bronce de la constelación de la doncella encadenada fue modificado en apariencia para adaptarse al contorno femenino de su nueva portadora. El largo cabello castaño de la Amazona resaltaba con la tonalidad grana de aquella legendaria armadura de bronce.

La joven Anna siempre demostró un carácter alegre, contrastado éste con una personalidad fuerte y temperamental. Despreocupada en muchos aspectos y centrada en otros, la muchacha parecía no querer adaptarse al solemne ambiente del Santuario. Casi siempre se la veía metiéndose en problemas, en especial porque se negaba a usar su máscara. Por esa razón su maestro Shun pacientemente se hacía responsable de todos los inconvenientes causados por su traviesa discípula.

En secreto la joven Andrómeda estaba ilusionada por su mentor. La personalidad amable y comprensiva del Caballero de Virgo habían logrado cautivarla. A decir verdad, el esfuerzo de conseguir la cloth lo había hecho solo por él, aunque tenía vergüenza de confesárselo.

El rostro descubierto de la muchacha en ese momento se veía un tanto ensombrecido por la tristeza. La joven habitualmente jovial y juguetona arrastraba con seriedad la cabeza de piedra con la ayuda de su cadena. Senshi la apoyaba empujando la roca desde el lado posterior.

—Deberíamos ayudarles, Shiryû —sugirió en tono condescendiente el maestro de Anna.

—Claro que no, amigo. Conozco a Senshi, y un muchacho tan independiente como él se tomaría a mal que quiera ayudarlo en esto —afirmó muy seguro el antiguo Dragón—. Además, veo que ambos nos quieren demostrar que pueden sernos de ayuda en la batalla que se avecina.

—¡No me digas que dejarás que tu propio hijo se enfrente a una diosa! —profirió Virgo consternado—. Los Caballeros de Bronce todavía son muy jóvenes y no tienen experiencia en batalla. Sería una lástima que sus vidas se pierdan así —concluyó bajando la cabeza en señal de tristeza.

—Shun, lo mismo decían de nosotros cuando éramos más jóvenes. Fueron tantas veces las que nos quisieron apartar de la batalla. Además...

El Caballero de Libra sonrió cálidamente al observar el esfuerzo su hijo.

—Bien sabes que no podremos detenerlos aunque quisiéramos. Ellos son tal y como éramos nosotros cuando portábamos esas armaduras de bronce. Y seguro recuerdas que nos conocían por ser unos testarudos, quienes no entendían razones cuando tenían que luchar por Atenea.

—Tienes razón, amigo —secundó Shun más animado—. Confiaré en la capacidad de esta nueva generación de Santos de Bronce.

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Monumento a los Caballeros de Oro Legendarios==

En medio del Santuario se elevaba majestuosa una colosal plataforma de roca marrón, cuya superficie fue el lugar perfecto para tallar las imponentes figuras de los doce Caballeros Dorados Legendarios que sacrificaron sus vidas para derribar el Muro de los Lamentos en Giudecca. Se decía que sus espíritus fueron encerrados en ese mismo monumento de piedra, como castigo por atreverse a desafiar a los dioses griegos. Ese lugar era el más respetado del Santuario después de la estatua de Atenea.

Unos delicados dedos hicieron contacto con la dura roca.

—A ti fue a quien tallaron en la base de la estatua, pero al menos así puedo tocar tu rostro.

La faz grabada de Afrodita de Piscis era acariciada por una jovencita de cabello color aguamarina, la cual estaba ataviada en ropas de entrenamiento y usaba una máscara dorada que centelleaba a la luz de la luna.

—¿Pero, por qué labraron tu cara en la parte más baja? —se preguntó a sí misma—. Te menospreciaron incluso cuando intentaron honrarte. Y ahora también lo hacen conmigo…

La figura del desaparecido Santo de Piscis parecía observar inmutable a su visitante.

—¡Te prometo por mi vida que me convertiré en la Guerrera Dorada más fuerte de todos los doce y vengaré tu muerte! —exclamó descontrolada la muchacha.

En tal momento de descompostura, se quitó la máscara para tratar de limpiar sus lágrimas con la muñequera.

—¡Vengaré tu muerte! —repitió furiosa—. ¡Lo prometo! ¡Nada justifica que te hayas sacrificado así! ¡Ni la vida de Atenea, ni la vida que nadie! —rugió estallando en llanto—. ¡Hermano, me haces falta!

—Este es un lado tuyo que no conocía, Helena… —interrumpió fríamente una potente voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente la Amazona recuperó la compostura y sin alterarse se colocó la máscara dorada para encarar al intruso.

—Si descubro que te atreviste a mirar mi rostro, ¡juro que te mataré! —amenazó furibunda, mientras su cosmos dorado se elevaba gradualmente.

—No me interesa para nada ver tu rostro ni el de nadie —declaró indiferente el recién llegado—. Te lo decía por lo descuidada que eres. Andar por el Santuario sin vestir tu armadura de Piscis es demasiado peligroso. El enemigo podría volver a atacar en cualquier momento.

La joven no atinó a protestar y en actitud de rabia hizo a un lado a su interlocutor, dispuesta a abandonar el lugar.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa —le espetó furiosa—. ¡Alguien como tú no me entendería!

Helena de Piscis era considerada como la 'oveja negra' entre los Caballeros Dorados. Esto a causa de su nada oculto resentimiento y ansias de poder. Su mala actitud hizo que corrieran rumores en el Santuario. Se decía que la armadura de Piscis le fue "regalada" sin mérito alguno, por el simple hecho de ser la hermana menor de su antiguo portador. Helena incluso empezaba a renegar de su título de Guerrera Dorada, pero su deseo de venganza la mantenía en el Santuario con una falsa lealtad hacia Atenea.

—Aunque no me importe y aunque no te entienda, no puedes perder la calma en este momento. Aunque uno solo de los doce eslabones de la cadena dorada esté débil, eso significaría la ruina absoluta de todo el planeta —le hizo notar fríamente aquel hombre.

Piscis se volteó y se quedó inmóvil observándolo.

—Debería considerar un honor el que una celebridad del Santuario me dé un sermón como ese —recriminó sarcásticamente la regañada—. Será mejor que te metas en tus propios asuntos… Sombra Mortal de Cáncer…

Dicho esto, desapareció a la velocidad de la luz, dejando solo a su colega.

—«Se comporta como una niña engreída. Solo espero que me haga caso» —reflexionó el hombre en cloth dorada, para luego dar un vistazo rápido al monumento que le sacó lágrimas a la muchacha.

Sombra Mortal de Cáncer era considerado como el más talentoso entre los doce Dorados. Uno de esos prodigios que se ven rara vez en la vida.

Respetado por su inteligencia y sangre fría, Sombra Mortal se había ganado el derecho de portar su cloth tras despertar su Séptimo Sentido espontáneamente y sin ningún esfuerzo. Muchos lo consideraban como el Caballero de Oro más poderoso de la nueva generación.

Por desgracia, lo siniestro que representa su constelación y el aura oscura de energía negativa que era visible a su alrededor; le hicieron ganarse su apodo de Sombra Mortal. Hecho que de por sí lo alejó del resto de seres humanos que lo rodeaban.

Se decía, además, que el guerrero de oro poseía un corazón negro como su aura. No obstante, casi nadie sabía que al nuevo Cáncer siempre fue leal a Atenea, y por lo tanto no le importaba lo que los demás decían de él, ni su reputación de malvado.

—Será la primera vez que luchemos para defender el planeta… Y aún así tendremos que enfrentar a una diosa…

El intenso brillo de su armadura dorada a la luz de la luna se vio contrastado por los largos mechones de cabello verde que sobresalían de su diadema de cangrejo.

Al contemplar la inexpugnable figura que se erguía ante él, su mirada verde se vio vacía y opaca por un instante. Siempre llamó su atención la expresión de confianza con la que fue esculpido su antecesor: el respetado Máscara Mortal de Cáncer.

—Me pregunto si podremos igualar la leyenda que ustedes doce representaron…

_Continuará…_

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, recomendaciones, consejos son todos bienvenidos.
> 
> Un abrazo desde Ecuador.


End file.
